Starships
by Thenumbersix
Summary: 'She sighed at how amazing Rainbow Dash looked in her Pegasi. All the speed and focus and skill Pinkie Pie imagined went into flying one of those things made her wish that she had gotten some wings of her own'. In a Galatic starship known as Ponyville a girl born with hoofs lives with her friends. They each have their duties to the ship and each other.


Pinkamena Diane Pie had not a sound in her mind as she stood in one of the viewing rooms on the _Starship Ponyville. _Thiswas very unusual for her especially in times of silence and no one else about. However there she stood watching the stars and admiring their beauty...well sort of that, but mostly just watching the Pegasus pilots as they flew and zoomed around in their small Pegasai crafts in the night sky.

_Night sky or space sky? _

_would space really have a sky?_

_or are we beyond skies?_

_or is space the super duper ultra mega sky to end all skys?_

A ship zoomed past her viewing window and the thought was instantly lost as her eyes were drawn to the fast bright rainbow light that just zipped it right out of her.

She sighed at how amazing Rainbow Dash looked in her Pegasi. All the speed and focus and skill Pinkie Pie imagined went into flying one of those things made her wish that she had gotten some wings of her own, then again it would probably be for the best if she didnt. Pinkie Pie had a very short attention span and not nearly enough focus for the job, although now that she thought about it maybe she just had alot of focus just only applied it to the wrong things.

Like making sure everybody had the same amount of icing on their cupcakes so that no one felt left out, or that time she nearly passed out blowing up balloons for Twilight Sparkle's welcome party. They had to be all exactly the same size for it to look perfect so Rarity could feel comfortable.

_But then again that one streamer from that party was exactly ¾ of a centimeter off from all the others and -_

She was braught out of her memory by the sight of Rainbow Dash taking down some training droids and it made her little pinkie heart skip a beat. She was so focused on her idol that she paid no attention to the sound of footsteps that were walking towards her.

"Whoo-wee! That was some fancy shooten right there."

Pinkie Pie jumped a little and turned to look at her friend Apple Jack who just entered the room. Apple Jack was one of the mechanics that were appointed to the Starship. She helped build and maintain most of the starcrafts that the Pegasus flew along with some ship repair duties. Pinkie Pie's eyes shon in excitement at Apple Jack's remark. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Isn't she brillent all up in the sky space going zoom zoom zoom in her small craft, she's so fast that she cou-"

"Pinkie." AppleJack interrupted. "Now I came looken for you cause says you left to go to the bathroom 'bout an hour ago and asked me to find you, and here you were just standen there all quiet and such, are you alright?"

Pinkie Pie looked a bit lost for a second before relialiseing her friends concern. "oh no i-its ok, i was just watching the Pegasi ships, No need to be worried silly" Apple Jacks confused look made her continue. "it's just that i usually come here and watch them when they practice i mean just look at Rainbow Dash." She pointed towards a Pegasai ship that was dodging the other pilots. "She makes it look so easy how could you not look at her. " Pinkie Pie held her head in her hands as her and Apple Jack watched them fly for a few minutes more before she broke it with a sigh. "I wish i could have been born with wings like her."

"Yeah well." Apple Jack said as she rolled her eyes. "That gal wouldn't be so great if it weren't for my help working on her machine like i do." She looked at Pinkie Pie whose bright blue eyes were still transfixed on Rainbow Dash's Pegasi. She probably hadn't even heard a word Apple Jack had said but she smiled anyway. "Still wouldn't be the first person shes gained admiration from, just wait till i tell her 'bout the new fan she's got, probably make her ego grow bigger than a turkey on thanksgiving."

Pinkie Pie jumped and covered Apple Jacks mouth. "No no no no no You can't tell her about this I don't want her to think i'm some kind of weirdo or anything, what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore!" Her eyes widened. "I don't think I could handle that!"

Apple Jack managed to struggle out of Pinkie Pies grasp. "Relax Pinkie I really don't think that gal would mind, I mean this is Rainbow you're talking 'bout aint it." But Pinkie Pie still had a sad look on her face that made Apple Jack sigh "Listen Pinkie, how 'bout i go and check on the food in the mess hall this one time so you can watch a little longer, i promise i won't say nutin to Rainbow."

Pinkie Pie looked at her friend with the biggest grin on her face. "You'd do that!?" Apple Jack replied with a nod. "You'd pinkie promise?"

Apple Jack groaned in annoyance but she repeated the vow anyway. "Cross my heart, hope to _fly_, stick a _cupcake_ in my eye." Pinkie Pie grind knowing Apple Jack wouldn't break a vow like that. "well id better get going." Said the blond mechanic. "they'll be in in about an hour or two and they'll be wanten some grub, ill cover you for just this on-."

Pinkie Pie cut her off with a strong hug. "Oh Apple Jack!" she screeched. "You are the bestest friend anyone could ever have EVER!"

"I-LoveYou-To-Pinkie." She managed to gasp.

Suddenly an alarm went off and the ship shook with such a force that knocked Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack to the floor in a pile. They looked at each other for a split second before racing to get up to the edge of the window.

"What in tarnation was that!" Apple Jack yelled frantically as her eyes raced over what they could see of the Starship Ponyville. "Are we under attack or somethin." Suddenly she spotted the problem "Look!" She exclaimed pointing at rogue Pegasi that had crashed into the larger Starship. Apple Jack Peered at the craft trying to identify the smashed remains.

"Land Sakes" She exclaimed. "That there be fluttershy's Pegisai!"

"WHAT!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Did she get out." Pinkie Pie pressed her face against the glass as her eyes darted from left to right searching for a sign of her friend. "there!" although it was far away Pinkie Pie was able to see a small pod floating away from the crash site with two other Pegasi chasing after it.

_That must be it!_

"Catch It!" She screamedto whoever might be chasing her.

A familiar Voice that sounded like Twilight Sparkle's came on the intercom interrupting their panic.

"_Attention all aboard the Starship Ponyville, A Pegasi has crashed landed into section E-5 all stations await instructions."_

Both Apple Jack and her sprinted from the room. The alarm noise was getting louder in her head but all could she think about was Fluttershy in that pod.

Twilight's voice entered their eardrums again.

"_Would the following please come to section E-5 Immediately: Apple Jack, Big Mackentosh, Burnt Oak, Goldenharvest and Lucky Clover. I repeat Would the following please come to section E-5 Immediately-"_

"Aw Pig Skins!" Apple Jack cursed. "thats where the crash was, Hey Pinkie!" she yelled back to her friend, their eyes met. "Go to Hangar 8 they'll probably be coming from there, let me know the instant about Fluttershy ok."

"Yes Mam." Pinkie Pie Saluted, and with that they sprinted off in their two directions.

Pinkie Pie's Heart was beating so hard she was half scared it would burst out of her chest. With all the panic and drama going on she even wondered if she could remember the way to hangar.

_8 or was it 18?_

_or 800?_

_wait did ponyville even have 800 hangers? _

Pinkie Pie couldn't remember.

Everything Apple Jack had said to her was lost now in the confusion of the moment and her brain was racing and playing tricks on her at the same time. It was so mean like that. In the end she gave up on figuring out where to go and just relied on her legs to take her there.

Her legs had eventually stopped and had brought her to a hanger she wondered if she'd ever been to before. They all looked the same to her. She spotted Amethyst star ahead and asked her for help.

"umm...this is hanger 16." Said the purple haired controler. "I think you need hanger 8 that's where Midnight Strike and Rainbow Dash are headed."

Pinkie Pie gave an irritated shreek before leaning on a wall to catch her breath for a couple of seconds. she counted 1, 2, 3 before speeding off again.

When she had finally made it to the right hanger the alarm had stopped and most of the commotion had died down. There was however still a large group of people gathered around the entrance. After failing to get a glimpse of what was happening Pinkie Pie eventually managed to squeeze through the crowd seeing what looked to be Midnight Strike helping an unconscious Fluttershy being pulled onto a stretcher and Rainbow Dash angrily speaking so someone in a white coat.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie yelled. As Rainbow Dash turned Pinkie Pie rushed towards her and steadied herself on her shoulders.

"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asked. "what are you doing here?"

"Is-fluttershy-ok!?" She franticly panted.

"Uh, Yeah, shes fine." Rainbow Dash assured. "Or at least." Angrily turning towards one of the men in white coats she yelled. "She had BETTER BE!" The man took the hint and quickly rushed off. Rainbow Dash turned back towards her pink loving friend and started patting her shoulder. "They told me she has some minor injuries and she just fainted a little."

Pinkie Pie took a step back and signed. "Thank Celstia! What happened out there? it was all zoom zoom woosh and then the next thing, KA-BOOM!"

Rainbow Dash looked unsure.

"The little twerp lost control of her ship and nearly took me out." an unfamiliar voice shouted across the hanger. Both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie turned to look at the alien that had just spoken. The Griphone was leaning against the wall and Pinkie Pie was surprised she hadn't noticed her there before.

"Calm down G, you were perfectly fine out there." Rainbow Dash said.

Pinkie Pie looked at the alien pilot with interest. She was much taller than Rainbow Dash with golden coloured hands that looked more like claws than anything else. She had a bleached white feathery mane atop her bleached white head which was in stark contrast to the rest of her body that was a much darker brown. A beak like mouth was one of the first things you could notice about her face and with a long tail poking out behind her she was a rare sight to see amongst all the equestrian born people on board the ship.

Rainbow Dash saw Pinkie Pies interest in her friend and smiled. "Pinkie this is Gilda, we used to hang together back in flight school, in fact we still hold the record for the fastest any students have flown yet in the yearly rocket race." Rainbow Dash stated proudly. Her and Gilda shared a laugh and pounded their fists together. "Guilda this is Pinkie Pie one of my new friends I was telling you about aboard Ponyville. Me, her and some others helped defeat Nightmare Moon a month or so back."

Gilda scoffed out a hello while on the other hand Pinkie Pie was thrilled to be meet someone new. Especially if that person had a history with Rainbow Dash and especially if Rainbow Dash had been talking about her. However Guilda had other plans it seemed as she quickly said her goodbyes to Rainbow Dash saying she needed some quiet after all the commotion and walked off completely ignoring Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie thought it was a bit rude but she brushed it off and attributed Gildas gesture as just being tired from all the drama that just happened. When the alien was out of sight Pinkie Pie turned back to look at the rainbow pilot.

"So?" Rainbow Dash asked. "zoom woosh ka-boom? did you also see my cool triple turn roll to?"

"YES! it was ama-" Pinkie Pie stopped herself. "I-i mean no, i just stopped to watch while i was, uh, going to get some food for...the….mess hall." The pink party lover suddenly remembered her duty that Apple Jack couldn't cover because she was busy fixing the crash. Her eyes widened and she immediately rushed to the mess hall leaving Rainbow Dash in a confused pile of dust.

Rainbow Dash watched as Pinkie Pie disappeared before her eyes in almost a flash. Shrugging it off as Pinkie Pie's weird antics she left to go check on Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>As Pinkie Pie entered the mess hall she was greeted with a loud roar of many hungry people waiting to be served. She quickly dawned on an apron and a pair of gloves and went to help the staff who were struggling in their duties. Although she was quite tired from her journey and her heart was hurting by this point she paid no mind as she grabbed a single cup cake and ate it all in one bite. With some sugar in her belly and a song in her heart this would at least give her enough energy to speed through the crowd.<p>

Pinkie Pie worked with a fierce quickness havering already memorised each persons name and what their usual was after her second day on the ship. Multitasking as hard as she could serving, cooking and cleaning she was able to quite the crowd a little before came into the room to check on her. She gasped at the sight of Pinkie Pie and her two other helpers frantically trying to feed everyone and quickly rushed behind the counter to help out. "Just focus on the serving dearie ill work on the food." She said.

Pinkie Pie was thankful for the help and rushed out grabbing plate after plate and serving them so fast it was almost as if she was teleporting. After nearly 20 minutes the whole place had

finally gotten their meals and both the Unicorn controllers and the Pegasus pilots were munching happily away at their food. As Pinkie Pie was just putting up her apron she spotted Twilight Sparkle and Rarity enter the room. Quickly thanking for her help she grabbed their food and left to join her friends.

Rarity and Twilight Sparkle were surprised to say the least to see the mess hall this full. Usually when they arrived the hall was mostly if not entirely empty and they enjoyed it that way. Rarity because some people on board Ponyville frankly ate like a bunch of pigs and she could not stand the sight of it and Twilight mainly because large crowds just weren't her thing.

Pinkie Pie skipped over to them bringing their food with two plates in each hand and balancing one on her head, somehow managing not to spill anything. "Hiya guys" She said with a spring in her step. "Look I got your favorites." She held out each arm to her friends and they took it with gratitude, enjoying that they didn't have to walk through a sea of people just to eat.

"Pinkie...what's going on?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie turned to the mess of people still munching away. "Oh that, we'll training kinda ended early and I maybe was kinda an itty bitty tencie wencie bit late." She said. Still balancing her food on her head she lead the two out of the dining area to see if they could get a picnic table in one of the garden domes.

Rarity swished her purple hair back. "We'll that's understandable." She said. "After what happened to our darling Fluttershy I'm not surprised at all, I heard one of the pilots nearly crashed into her how dreadful."

"WHAAT!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Who's the big meanie mennie who would do such a thing!"

"I'm sure it was just an accident Pinkie." Said Twilight.

They eventually found an almost empty dome quiet enough to sit and eat in peace. "Is she ok?" Twilight asked. "I was told that she was taken to the medical bay but that's the last I've heard of it."

Rarity and Pinkie Pie took their seats but not before Rarity took out a handkerchief to sit on. "Oh yes darling don't worry I just came from there and she's recovering quite well." Rarity assured. "I'm not sure who did it, But I do know they're keeping her in for a couple of days just to be sure, Rainbow Dash was there too and she was quite frankly shouting ghastly things to one of the doctors. I nearly lost my composure there as we'll, oh the scene I must have made making sure Fluttershy had the utmost care."

"What? By telln them doctors their sheets weren't lacy enough." Apple Jack appeared behind them and sat down. She looked a little tired and with a greasy black hand wiped some sweat of her brow. "How noble of you Rarity to care for her like that."

Rarity scoffed at Apple Jacks comment but remained silent. It was only when Apple Jack started eating with her fingers that Rarity finally took a stand."Apple Jack now really! Please wash your hands before you eat, and will you please use some utensils." Apple Jack barely acknowledged Raritys comment and replied with a simple huh? Before continuing to stuff her face. Rarity shifted in disgust. "At least...try and close your mouth when you chew."

Apple Jack shrugged. "that lunch room is busier than a beaver in a logwood forrest, if you wanna go back in there and get me some I'd be glad to." Rarity shut her mouth, she couldn't comply with those demands so she tried avoiding Apple Jack's eyes until the southern girl finished eating.

"Ships fixed." Apple Jack stated. "for now that is, we put on a temporary patch that should last 'bout a week but we used all the metal for the ships outside cover on the Nightmare Moon attack, it might be another couple days till we get a new shipment in."

Twilight and the others nodded in response.

Apple Jack continued. "So Fluttershys ok then? that's good news, Miss Dinkleberry over here done forgot to tell me."

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Twilight grabbed her glass of water from the table and stared into it. "She may be fine now but what about next time." She wondered.

"Oh Twilight dear what ever could you mean?" Rarity asked as she took a sip of her juice. "Now Rainbow Dash and the other pilots have been giving her extra help, so I'm sure with a little more practice she'll be just fine and we can put this silly mess behind us."

"But." Twilight replied "I don't think she's going to get better, I've been here a few weeks and by the looks of it Fluttersly can still barely fly straight, has had two near crashes and now this, I'm wondering if she'll be this lucky next time."

The group saddened at the thought but they knew Twilight had a point. Fluttershy had always been a weak pilot even with the extra training Rainbow Dash and the others had given her. The prospect of her loosening control of her ship again was very high. Not only was she a danger to herself but to the other pilots as we'll. If she were to lose control of her ship again it could be disastrous.

"Well what can we do?" Rarity asked. "We can't just go and get Pegasi and constantly watch her, you and me both have our own duties and no offence Apple Jack but neither you nor Pinkie would be capable of such a task, none of us were born with wings Twilight."

Twilight pondered for a moment and the others left her in thought. "Wait." Pinkie Pie said. "Me and Apple Jack might not know how to fly a Pegasi, but what if Apple Jack modifies hers with some big amazing anti-gravity mega ultra energy shield!"

"Pinkie now how many times do I hav ta tell you, there ain't no such Celestia dang thing, as an anti-gravity mega ultra energy shield." Apple Jack argued. "Even if there was do y'all know how much energy a normal shield needs, I would need ten times the power those ships can handle for it to last long enough to save Fluttershy's life."

Twilight put her fingers to her chin. "Then we need a new plan." She declared.

"Does Rainbow Dash know of anything?" Rarity asked. "she is a pilot herself after all...and... speaking of-" Rarity looked around the dome. "where is our darling Rainbow Dash anyway?"

Pinkie Pie squirmed in her seat. Her hand shot in the air as if it had suddenly caught on fire. "Oh oh, pick me, I know!" She squeaked. "Rainbow Dash is hanging round with her old friend from when she was young, did you know she still keeps in touch with her old friend and they see each other often, we'll maybe not often I've only met her once but isn't it cool that she still sees her friend from her childhood, and not just any friend, an alien friend! Isn't that so super duper cool that she's one of Rainbow Dashes old friends, she was a bit rude though but she was pretty tired from all the commotion so maybe she is just a grump when she's sleepy, but you know who else is a grump when they're sleepy-"

"Ok, ok Pinkie we understand dear." Rarity interrupted covering Pinkie Pie's mouth. "Now why don't you go and try to find Rainbow Dash for us and ask her if she knows anything." Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up and she nodded with Rarity's hand still placed over her mouth. Rarity sat back down and Pinkie Pie bolted to find their rainbow haired friend. She was halfway down the garden when she stopped.

_I KNOW! _

_I'll pick some of the garden flowers for Fluttershy. _

Apple Jack, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle all gave a sigh of relief when Pinkie Pie had finished her flower picking and left. "Now that there was some good thinken Rarity." Apple Jack said. The orange skinned girl held out her hand and Rarity slapped it with vigour.

She giggled with pride at the complement. "As much as I love our little Pinkie Pie I will say this, when she gets going, she gets going." They all gave a bit of a chuckle and Rarity turned to Twilight. "Now dear have you thought of anything?"

"Maybe." She replied. "Did everyone else see Pinkie collect those flowers?"

Rarity and Apple Jack both nodded. "My guess is that they were for Fluttershy, that gal has a bigger green thumb than my great uncle Crispin Pie."

Rarity agreed. "Yes, Fluttershy definitely has a how should I say, a real cadeau with those things."

"Well." Twilight wondered. "What if I ask Princess Celestia if Fluttershy can get a transfer to work in the garden domes."

The juice Apple Jack was drinking had now ended up in Rarity's hair. Rarity paid no mind however as both Apple Jack and her were staring dumbfounded at Twilight and her outrageous idea.

"You can't be serious Twilight!" Rarity exclaimed. "A job of a hoof given to a girl with wings, why our poor Fluttershy, she'd be reduced to a laughing stock!"

"I'd hate to agree with prissy pants over here." Apple Jack said. "but Raritys got a point, it ain't natural."

"But it's not unheard of." Twilight barked. "Ditzy had a transfer and from what I can see she's doing just fine."

Apple Jack slammed her fists down on the table. "Dern it Twilight the only people who talk to Ditzy are Rainbow, Pinkie, that Doctor fella, maybe one or two others, do ya'll know the repercussions of this." Apple Jack leaned back and crossed her arms. "She might as well be better off if she just stays flying her dang ol' ship!"

"Listen I like the idea no more than you guys." Twilight snapped. "but I don't like the idea of Fluttershy ending up back in the hospital more." Apple Jack and Rarity hated to admit it to themselves but they knew Twilight was right.

Although Fluttersly was born with wings her real talent did lie in that of an ordinary hoof worker. On one hand this would keep her from flying her Pegasi ship but on the other hand people who couldn't perform their simple birthright were often heavily ridiculed for it. If this was the wrong decision Fluttershy although she would stay out of harms way, could suffer more from the others than from a measly Pegasi ship accident. They sat in silence thinking heavily over the proposal, wondering if it was the right thing to do for her.

Apple Jack sighed. "How soon can you make the transfer."

* * *

><p><span><em>Authors Notes:<em>

This will eventually be a RainbowPie story with some other ships thrown in.


End file.
